


Preg-Linquents

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Lesbian Character, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Yuri shouldn't be at a Delinquent School.She's a good girl, who just got involved in the wrong stuff.She shouldn't be here... She's got a baby on the way.She shouldn't be here... But she's here to stay.





	Preg-Linquents

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains  
> -Pregnancy portrayed in mildly erotic manner,  
> -Pregnancy caused by abuse and implied rape (Rape not shown; Only mentioned),  
> -Implied Lesbianism, and  
> -Attempted murder (just throwin' that in there).  
> If you don’t like any of this, read the story anyway and lemme know what you think!
> 
> Please note that The writer of this story, does not condone Rape, Abuse or Bullying in anyway or form.This story is fictional, and not based on any real characters.

Yuri shivered in front of her class.  _I don’t belong here…_

The teacher was speaking with a soft lazy tone, but Yuri wasn’t really registering what he was saying. She felt herself swaying weakly, as her new classmates leered at her; each one of them looking more disturbing than the last. Her large round belly felt heavier than normal. 

_I don’t belong here…_

A “Delinquent” was a person who did things wrong. They hurt others and did bad things. Yuri knew that much. She wasn’t like that. She was a good girl. She didn’t hurt anyone. She got good grades. She helped others. She was a good girl…

She didn’t belong in a school of delinquents.

“Ms. Yuri?”

She jumped at the sound of her name and twisted her neck to look at the teacher, “Y-Yes?”

He pointed to an empty desk, around the far left-hand side, and towards the back of the room, “I was saying you could sit there; I think it would be fine for someone in your…  _condition_.”

Condition…

He spoke the single word with such contempt and disgust. His face was neutral, but his voice carried his opinion far and wide. It hurt. She didn’t like it. She wasn’t bad…

She just made a mistake…

She felt her hands tighten instinctively over her gravid belly. She wasn’t bad… This didn’t make her bad. She gave a quick nod, before shuffling awkwardly, towards her seat. Around her she could hear soft, menacing whispers from her new class-mates.

“Look at her…”

“She has a nice ass…”

“She don’t look like a slut…”

“Some don’t.”

Yuri wanted to collapse, as dark laughter echoed around her, as she reached her seat and awkwardly sat down. Ohh… She just wanted class to start…

*

Schools are very focused on their appearances. If the students are good, clean people then the school’s reputation will rise and just the same, it will fall, if the students fail to maintain standards of basic decency.

Some schools don’t care; Those schools are “Delinquent schools”. Their only purpose is to contain these truants until they reach adulthood, following which they become their own problem. These schools hold the worst of the worst; Assault, Drugs, Theft and so on. The students from these schools are the ones who go on to become the scum and waste of society. The bottom feeder. The Dregs.

Most schools aren’t like this. Most schools are normal. They take in good students and bad students. They try to help bad students, and many times, they succeed. These are the most common schools. Normal schools.

But there’s a third kind and in many ways, it might be the worst; Perfection Schools. These are for the prodigies. The crème da la crème. The chosen people, who will eventually run the world. These are the powerful schools, that stand in stark contrast to the Delinquent Schools. Only the best is accepted in these schools and nothing less.

Yuri was from one of these schools.

She was, by no means, the best in her school, or even her class. She was Average. Most would not expect an average student like her to go to a Perfection school; But she had big ambitions. Power. Fame. Wealth. Lofty goals, but goals anyone would have and desire.

She wanted the best…

But… She failed to remember, one very crucial thing; Things are rarely as they seem on the surface.

Perfection Schools demanded the best. But if one could not be the best, what could they do? Simple. Break others. Break them and stand over their broken bodies, for in the land of blind men, the One-Eyed Man in the King.

Yuri was not that person; She was one of the blind. Weak and stumbling. She fell prey to false friends and secretive bullies. She was a tool, only to be used by those stronger than her. First, it was her work. Then it was her money. And finally, it was her body.

Abuse rained over her, but like most in this situation, she endured. She endured with all her heart, the poor girl. Her tormentors were the strongest; those who she could not fight, those who no one would challenge. She could do nothing.

She wanted to do nothing.

For as long as she was silent, she could remain among the best. As long as she endured, she would attain her goals. The wracking hungers. The damp clothes. The dry fists. The painful rape…

She had to endure.

But no person can endure forever. Not alone, at the very least. And Yuri was very, very alone.

She snapped when life began in her. Her pregnancy terrified her. It broke her. She rushed to the school authorities. She hoped for kindness. She hoped for affection. She hoped for Justice and Love.

She got nothing, but disgust.

After all, she was a mere  _Slut_. A harlot who had tempted better students to benefit her position. A cheap trickster who tried to bribe her way with the better students with cash and favours. She was not a perfect student. She was one of the worst. A foul loathsome person…

A Dreg.

And since the school was now aware of her misdeeds and her disgusting true-self, it was only natural to send her to a place where the Dregs belonged.

*

Yuri felt her hands shake as she tried to take down the notes that the teacher was lazily listing from his text book. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her. She could feel them stare into her soul. These monstrous people… She didn’t belong here… She had worked so hard before… She… She should have been stronger! Endured!

She could have endured…

The Sound of the ringing bell was different from her last school. There it was a soft angelic sound. Here, it was harsh, metallic and so very loud. She wanted to cover her ears as it rang. Oh, it hurt…

The Teacher got up stupidly, glanced around and nodded, before walking out without another word. Yuri stared dumbly as he walked out. He had stopped mid-sentence. She didn’t know what he else was going to say…

“Yo, Preggo!”

She jumped at the foul nickname, and felt her eyes widen in panic as a tanned girl, dressed in boy’s uniform marched up to her with a thin grin over her face, “Wha’s  up wit’ you, eh?”

Yuri blinked, “W-Wha-?”

The Girl’s grin widened, “How’d ya come ‘ere? Wachya do? Som’in bad? Not so bad, meebe?”

Yuri shook her head, “I… I don’t… W-What about the next class?”

The Girl stared at Yuri before laughing, and all the other girls around her joined in, “Wha’ otha class? Tha’s th’ only one!”

Yuri paled.  _There was only one…?_

“B-But… The d-day g-goes on till-”

The Girl nodded, “Yea’ it goes on late, but we jus’ do wha’ we want.” She shifted herself and lowered her backside onto Yuri’s desk, “Ain’t no one tell us whata do ‘ere. So, wachya do? Fuck all da boys or somein?”

Another burst of laughter emerged from the crowd, with several comments like, “Why canna they be bois in dis school…” and “Fucking co-eds”, but Yuri barely registered it. There was no way… Just one class? Everyday?

It wasn’t enough… She’d never be able to pull it off. She’d fail any exam. She’d be stuck… There was no way for her to get back up… She had hoped if she could prove herself… She could… she could…

She rose up, on unsteady legs, muttering, “I… I have to use the bathroom…”. She gripped her gravid belly, weakly, and all the girl around her immediately panicked and rushed to the side, making way for her to move out of the class and to the nearest bathroom.

It was filled with putrid smoke, which stung her eyes, but it concealed the foul stench of urine and shit. She quickly made her way into a stall, lowered the seat and plopped herself down on it heavily, as she cradled her belly.

She was doomed… she felt tears welling up in her eyes, and thick sobs bursting from her chest. This was it. She was stuck now… She felt sick…

If only she had endured. She should have jumped from some steps or… Or taken some pills. Or something. She should have taken care of this before. She shouldn’t have complained… But she had been weak, and she did… and now…

A heavy knock on her door brought her out of her depressed stupor. Who…?

“Oi, New Meat!”

Yuri heavily rose to her feet. The new title and new voice scared her. Yuri swallowed, “Y-Yes?”

“You still usin’ the stall?”

She blinked, “U-uh, N-No! I-I’m coming out!”

“Naw, you ain’t!”

…what?

“Keep yer panties down and unlock th’ door! I don’ wan you ta run away!”

What??

Yuri swallowed, “I… I don’t…”

“Did I fuckin’ stutter?”

Yuri shivered, “N-No!”

“Whadid ah’ say?”

“K-Keep my panties down and u-unlock the door!”

“Right, bitch, An’ I don’t see the door openin’!”

Yuri swallowed. Her head felt heavy… She weakly, shifted her hands underneath her skirt and as tears leaked from her eyes, she pulled her underwear down to her ankles before unlocking the door, which slowly opened on its own, creaking as it did so.

Yuri hadn’t seen this girl before. She had long rough hair and she was wearing an open boy’s blazer with a girl’s skirt. She stared at Yuri for a few seconds before nodding, “Sid’ oown.”

Yuri nodded vaguely, lowering herself back to the toilet seat, pushing down the front of her skirt to hide her now, exposed crotch. She felt like was going to throw up…

The Girl stared for a few more seconds, before nodding. Yuri heard the bathroom door open and heavy footsteps began, as someone entered. Each footstep was like the beat of a war-drum. Yuri felt her heart falter with each step.

Like a monster emerging from the shadows, a massive girl emerged from the smoke. She had short, choppy hair and a sharp glare in her eyes. She wore some loose-fitting trousers, that were tightly bound at her hips with a dark leather belt. She wore no shirt; only a cloth binding around her breasts and long coat over that. She was very muscular, and it looked like her body was made of steel.

The Massive Girl stared at Yuri, her eyes narrowed, and her breathing growing slow. Yuri could only tremble in fear, as she stared up at the delinquent above her. She stood against the light, making shadows fall over her body, increasing the intimidation she was raining over Yuri.  


  
  


There was a thick silence for several seconds before the Massive Girl’s deep voice cut through it, “Whas’ yer name?”

“Y-yuri…”

“Yuri… eh?” The Massive girl grinned and rubbed her chin, “Yer cute, ain’t ya?”

_Ahh…_

Yuri raised her hands and smiled weakly, “O-Oh n-no! I-I’m v-very plain… A-And I-I’m pregnant! B-Bloated a-and round! I’m-”

“Yer really cute, ain’t ya?” The Massive girl turned to the other girl, who was standing on the side silently, “Ain’t she?”

The other girl shrugged, “She’s a’ight. Too thin. No meat on her bones.”

The Massive girl nodded, “True dat…” She crossed her thick, muscular arms and smirked down at Yuri, and Yuri registered the fact all her teeth were filed into points, “A’ight, Yuri! I think we’s can spend some time together.”

Yuri felt her blood run cold, “…what?”

The Massive girl laughed, “My name’s Shurui! You’re gonna be sticking with me from now on!”

“…what?”

Shurui reached out and ruffled the top of Yuri’s head and let out another bark of laughter, “Come up ta th’ roof lata’! The rest o’ my gang’ll be there. I’ll intraduce ya ta everyone!”

She stepped back and stared at Yuri for a few more seconds before laughing again, “I’ll let ya finish up now! Nice panties!” And then Shurui marched out and the other girl followed her silently, leaving Yuri in the stall, staring blankly into space.

“…what??”

*

Yuri stared blankly at the book shelves of the library. There were an unexpectedly large number of book in here, but mostly fiction; Nothing that could help her conduct further studies…

Her eyes locked on a series of books;  _You and Motherhood_ ,  _Raising your first child_ ,  _How to Deal with your first pregnancy_ , and so on. There must have been dozens of them, all about pregnancy and motherhood.

Well, it wasn’t surprising… In a school like this, it was only to be expected that girls would be having babies all over the place. She sniffed in disgust at the thought. She may have been pregnant, be she was nothing like these Dregs.

She rubbed her belly, feeling her soft sweater covering her delicate womb. Her parents had been extremely disappointed to hear about her expulsion, and they were especially disgusted by the circumstances. They didn’t believe her, when she had told them it was rape… No one did… And why would they? She should have known better, and just stayed quiet.

She sighed and pulled her hands away from her womb. Having this child was like a punishment for her failure… But at the same time, she was so very attached to it. She wanted this child, no matter what. She hated how it was conceived. She hated that it ruined her life… But…

Sighing once again, she pulled out the book,  _How to Deal with your first Pregnancy_ , and shuffled over to the tables to read. At the very least, she should learn up about her condition… She’d have to think about her education later…

The sight at the tables made her hesitate. Most of the tables seemed grimy and greasy. The few that weren’t had several intimidating symbols carved into the wood or were sprayed with graffiti. There was only one desk, that had no marks or stain on it.

But there was a person sitting at the desk; A girl with long dark hair and a slender figure. Unlike the other girls in the school, she was wearing her proper uniform, like Yuri was. She had an oddly doll-like face, and she was reading something silently, though her half-closed eyes.

It was rather jarring to see someone so… so normal…

Yuri wasn’t sure what to do. If she was in here, then she did something wrong… She was a delinquent like the others…

_But you’re not like them. You’re different. You’re a good girl…_

That’s right. Yuri hadn’t done anything wrong…

_Maybe she’s the same?_

Maybe…

Inching closer, with uncharacteristic boldness, Yuri felt her thin voice squeak out of her throat, “E… Excuse me?”

The Girl looked up at Yuri, examined her for a few seconds before smiling, as if deeming her worthy of it, “Yes?”

It felt Yuri was in the presence of royalty or something, “I… I was wondering if I could sit down…?”

The Girl nodded, “Of course, please.” She gestured to the other side of the table, “I understand; Most tables here look like they’ll just collapse, don’t they?”

Yuri laughed, “Y-Yes…”

The Girl’s smile became more relaxed as Yuri seated herself at the table, “I’m Meera.”

“Ah… I’m Yuri…”

Meera narrowed her eyes and grinned, “Yuri… I don’t think I’ve seen you around here… Are you the new student?”

“Oh, yes…” Yuri’s eyes fell away from Meera, onto the table. On closer inspection, it wasn’t exactly clean… There were small black marks all over it… Burns, maybe? But they didn’t look like cigarette burns…

Meera’s eyes fell towards Yuri’s distinctly swollen belly, “I must say; I didn’t think you’d be pregnant…”

Yuri blinked and felt the sweat pushing through the pores on her face, “A-Ah! W-Well, I-I suppose i-it is a bit, um… S-strange and-”

Meera raised her hands to calm down the panicking girl, “Please! I’m not judging you! There’s nothing wrong with being pregnant!”

The sudden statement made Yuri blink, “Y-You think?”

Meera nodded, “Oh yes… I assume you were falsely accused, and you were sent here to maintain the school’s reputation and to prevent you from causing trouble.”

It was jarring how correct she was… “T-trouble?”

There was a heavy silence between them, as Meera frowned, “You don’t know?”

Fear began to creep inside Yuri’s heart, “K-know what?”

Meera waved her hand around, “This school has one of the worst ratings in the country; It’s probably the worst girl’s school in the world. It’s a building for storing the useless and wasteful; If you’re here, odds are you’re never going to amount to anything. No college would consider you. Best case? You get a job at minimum wage. Most students end up as whores, mules or in prison.”

Yuri wanted to throw up, “I… I’m going to… End up in prison?”

Meera shrugged, “Or as a whore, or drug-mule; but like I said. If you’re lucky you can get something that pays minimum wage.” Her eyes darted back down to Yuri’s belly, “I think you’d need it.”

Yuri swayed softly, before wrapping her arms around her belly and groaning inwardly. She felt so ill… What was she going to do…? No hope for the future and stuck in this hell…

Swallowing softly, she decided to try changing the subject to something else, “W-What about you? Y-You look pretty smart…?”

Meera smirked, “Yeah. I came from a Perfection School.”

_Huh? Like me?_

“I’m not like these other Dregs. I’m better than them… I got sent here, by mistake. I was only trying to help others, but I made some… mistakes; Helping the wrong people. It caused some pretty bad issues, and the only way the school could save face was by making the “trouble-maker” disappear, so here I am…”

Yuri felt an odd smile bloom on her face.  _She’s just like me!_

Meera paused, glancing at her watch, “Oh, dear… Look at the time…” She closed her book, and pushed it to the side, before standing gracefully, “I should be going. I have some work to attend to. It was lovely meeting you, Yuri. I hope I’ll see you again soon.”

Yuri nodded vigorously, “Oh, yes! M-Me too!”

She watched Meera leave the Library before sighing; If only they were in the same class… She glanced at the book Meera had been reading

… _Combustion and Thermodynamics_ … huh…

She glanced around the library. So, there were intellectual items here, after all…

*

Shurui grinned, as Yuri stepped on to the roof, “Ah! It’s good ta see ya!”

Yuri didn’t want to be up here. The heat made her dizzy, and the fact that a dozen delinquents were sitting up here did not help. She didn’t want to come up here, but the idea of them looking for her was even worse…

Several of them were smoking, but thankfully, they were stubbing them out, just as she arrived. Oh god…

Shurui slapped the space beside her, “Come on! Sid‘own!”

Yuri moved as slowly as possible, but that only acerbated the other issue; Why were they all staring at her? Was her pregnancy such a strange sight? She didn’t know. She didn’t ask. It was too much. They were all so… so…

Without finishing the thought, Yuri lowered herself to the space beside Shurui, who prompt wrapped her arm around Yuri, “A’ight, so ya know me and Mado.” She pointed to the girl who had been in the bathroom with Shurui, who nodded at Yuri silently, “Then there’s Jesi, Yuki, Nagi, Vasi, Reri…”

She continued to rattle off the names, while pointing at them, and Yuri’s headache just got worse. She didn’t want to remember any of them… She just wanted to go home and sleep…

The sudden clap woke up Yuri as Shurui grinned, “Well that’s all of ‘em! Any thin’ you’d like ta say?”

Yuri blinked a few times before glancing around, “A…Ah… W-Why d-did you call me…?”

Shurui frowned and glanced away, “Oh… Ya caught my eye; ‘s all.”

Caught her eye? They weren’t even in the same class… Yuri suddenly paled in fear; Were they a gang that targeted new students? Was that it?

She swallowed as her voice trembled, “Y-You… You were targeting me?”

Shurui stared for a few seconds before grinning darkly, “… I guess.”

Oh, god… Oh, God! Yuri felt her body tremble with terror. She had to get away from these people!

*

Yuri didn’t manage to get away from them, but they were a strange bunch.

Shurui’s gang wasn’t the biggest in the school, but Shurui herself was the strongest person. Over the week, Yuri had spent at the school, she was a bit puzzled to see how things weren’t working as she had thought.

For one, they had not once extorted money from her. They only just… hung around her. They didn’t always talk to her, but they were always around her. She didn’t even know why…

Then, they barely fought. They didn’t study, but they didn’t waste their time fighting either. They most engaged in singing, dancing, drawing and just random horse-play. It was rather odd to see, such terrifying-looking people act so… normal.

But that didn’t change the fact; They were delinquents and there had to be something dangerous about them. Yuri never lowered her guard. She said quiet; never talking when she could help it. if they asked her about herself, she never told them the truth.

Sometimes, Shurui demanded to go home with Yuri, but Yuri never let her. She used several tricks, which weren’t easy in her pregnant condition, but they always worked; She maintained her distance from the delinquents of the school. Meera had told her how they always ended up as the scum of society; The Dregs… She wasn’t going to end up like them. She had found a tutor willing to teach her. She was going to pull herself up from this hell. She was a good girl and she had no intention of giving up.

*

Meera smiled as she scribbled in her note-book, “You shouldn’t be jumping out of windows in your state…”

Yuri nodded, as she rubbed her belly, “I know… But… Shurui’s gang is everywhere. It’s hard for me to get away from them… I mean, I don’t want them to follow me home…”

Meera nodded, “Yeah, smart move. You should really keep away from them… In fact, you shouldn’t even be around them in school.”

Once more, Yuri nodded, “I… I know, but… They might not take it very kindly a-and… I don’t want to risk that…”

It had been almost two months, since she had come to this waste of a school, but Yuri had adapted relatively well. Thanks to her tutor, she was rather hopeful, that she wouldn’t just be stuck in a minimum wage job. If she was lucky and if she worked hard enough, she might just get into a college.

Shurui’s gang continued to hang around her, but she had gotten more adept at hiding from them and sneaking away; a truly remarkable feat considering how many of them there were and that she could barely move with her progressing pregnancy. At her present state, she felt like someone had shoved a water-melon into her belly, except the water-melon was warm and it kicked around occasionally, in the most adorable, ticklish manner. 

Meera had also become a great friend. They met up often and studied together. Meera was several times smart than herself, so Yuri could only pity her, and the fact that she was stuck in this disgusting place, but her presence was a big comfort. They had accompanied each other home many times and Meera often acted as a diversion when Shurui’s gang tried to find her.

When Yuri asked her why, Meera only responded with, “Cause, I don’t have any intention of letting those freaks have their way with you. You’re mine…”

It really made Yuri happy, to know that there was some that cared that much about her.

Meera sighed softly, stretching her arms before continuing her notes, “Still, I’m surprised that they’ve stuck on you this long…”

Yuri nodded as she inspected the book shelves. There were hidden gems on these shelves as she discovered with Meera’s help. Books on Biology, physics, math and chemistry. There was an especially large amount on biology, and she had taken a great deal of interest in it; not just in details about motherhood and pregnancy, but all other aspects as well. She was presently looking for books on the human brain and the nervous system, but she couldn’t find it…

Meera continued absently, “Hey, I was thinking we could go home together one of these days… Get some ice-cream or something… Maybe get a make-over or something? Your skin could use a bit of work. It’s actually quite nice…”

The sudden change in topic, caught Yuri off guard, but it didn’t displease her at all, as she nodded with a bright smile, “Hm! Yeah-

Hm?

Her hand touched an especially thin, but hard-bound book, which she pulled out and stared at the cover:  _Madness and Crime: The Foulness of Society and how it Hides._

Psychology and Sociology… She smiled and opened the book. It sounded rather interesting…

Her hopes were immediately dashed down, when she stared at the burnt and charred pages. Damn it… Someone ruined it…

Yuri threw it down and was about to continue her search when-

“What were you looking at?”

Yuri nearly screamed as she turned around, to stare at Meera who had silently crept up on her. Her eyes were narrowed and dark, as Yuri pointed to the book, she had dropped, “T-That…”

Meera frowned and bent over to pick it up, staring at the cover for a few seconds before putting it on a table, “Don’t throw books like that. Even if they are ruined. That what  _they_  would do.”

Yuri blinked.  _Ah… she’s right_ … She wasn’t like them. She was better…

Tapping the ruined book, Meera muttered almost to herself, “…fix that one…” before she turned to Yuri and smiled kindly, “Shall we leave? For that make-over?”

Yuri grin faltered for a few seconds, but it eventually popped out and nodded, “Y-yeah!”

*

The Sun was setting as Yuri panted heavily, “M-Meera… W-We’ve been walking for a bit… Y-You said t-this place w-was close…”

Meera nodded absently, “Hmm…”

“M-Meera?”

Her friend paused, glancing back and blinking a few times, “Oh, I’m so sorry…” She stepped back and gripped Yuri’s shoulder tightly, “Are you tired, do you want to stop for a bit?”

Yuri nodded, as thick, laboured breaths burst from her chest. She shouldn’t have been walking this much in her condition, especially not in this heat, but Meera said she knew a place close by that she had taken a few of her old friends too.

It was supposed to be close, but they had been walking for almost half an hour now, and they only seemed to be walking farther away from the school and buildings. They seemed to be walking near empty fields at this point.

Meera’s grip tightened on Yuri’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, but we’re almost there… We’re almost there. I can start to treat your skin now…”

Yuri swallowed a few times, “D… Do you have some w-water…?”

Meera shook her head, “Water will spoil it… You can’t have water…”

The oddly forceful statement made Yuri frown, “B-but… I’m… I’m thirsty… and its hot- Ah…” She glanced at Meera’s hand on her shoulder which was tightening still, “M-Meera… Y-You’re hurting…”

Her friend’s eyes were dark as she spoke, “You don’t need water, we’re almost there… Come on…”

She began to pull Yuri, with uncharacteristic strength, as Yuri squealed softly, “M-Meera! W-What are you…? I… I don’t wanna go there anymore… L-Let’s just g-go back to school!”

“Aha… We… We’re almost there…” Meera’s voice had a painfully obsessed tone to it. She wasn’t even looking at Yuri anymore. Her eyes were locked onto her path, as she dragged Yuri off the road and into the fields.

“M-Meera!” Yuri could feel her heart beating with terror, as her unborn child kicked her womb painfully, matching her panic.

“I… I just wanna help you… All of my friends…”

Huh? The words were jarringly honest and shaken, unlike the composed Meera that she knew.

“You all suffer so much, when we’re all so beautiful… My poor friends… I had to help them… I have to help you…”

Yuri paled, when they arrived in the centre of a clearing in the field; at the centre was sitting a large drum, and a smaller plastic container. She could smell the contents from here. Gasoline… “M-Meera… W-What are you d-doing?” She suddenly felt her mind go back to the first time she met Meera. What had she been reading?   
  
_Combustion and Thermodynamics..._

“I burned them… I burned them all… So, they could go up to the heavens with the smoke… And their bodies could be reduced to beautiful black char… Such wonderful blackness… Can you imagine how lovely your skin will look…” Meera’s eyes blazed with terrifying madness, “Your lovely soft skin, when its blacker than soot? When your… Your cursed child! Your punishment is destroyed!”  
  
...Ah, there was that book that had been burnt;  _Madness and Crime: The Foulness of Society and how it Hides..._ Yuri swallowed, “I-It’s not c-cursed!”

Rage bloomed on Meera’s face, “You were raped! What else is it?!”

“I… But its… It’s innocent… and I… I want-”

“It doesn’t deserve you! You should be free!”

This wasn’t Meera… This was some monster that hid within her… Meera was kind… The only person who was kind to her… the only person who wanted to help her… Unlike those Dregs… Meera would never hurt her…  


She would never…  
  
  


Yuri fell on her rear, as Meera pushed her down, before grabbing the plastic container and splashing its contents over Yuri, who spluttered and coughed as the foul stuff was soaked up by her clothes.

N-No…

“Wha’ th’ FUCK AR’ YA DOIN’???”

The sudden roar came as a surprise to both Yuri and Meera, who turned towards it, and saw Shurui charging in swinging a baseball bat, that smacked Meera in the face, sending her reeling.

Shurui placed herself in-between Yuri and Meera before roaring again, “You’re FUCKIN’ MAD!! YOU NEED TA’ BE IN FUCKIN’ PRISON!!!”

Yuri stared in confusion at the massive back, protecting her… Protecting her… What…

“New Meat!”

Yuri turned and saw Mado riding in on a small moped, coming to a halt beside her and holding out her hand, “Come on!”

Yuri considered it briefly, glancing back at Meera and Shurui before gripping Mado’s hand and falling behind her on the Moped, which instantly whirred and buzzed away from the fields, back to the school.

*

Mado twisted the knob, cutting off the flow of water, before throwing a towel to the sopping wet Yuri, before pointing to one of the several sheds that stood beside the school, “Come on. We gots fresh clothes inside. You ca’ warm up in der.”

Yuri nodded as she shivered, “T-Thank y-you…”

The shed was pretty much a store-room, but it was rather warm and pleasant to be in. Yuri hesitantly removed her wet clothes as Mado stared at her blankly. She sniffed herself a few times before wincing in disgust; the stench of gas stuck to her skin… Ugh… She’d have to clean herself for ages to get it out…

“I dunno why Shu like you so much.”

Yuri blinked at Mado’s words, “W-Who?”

“Shu. Shurui.” Mado crossed her arms and glared at her, “You’ve been a fuckin’ bitch to her and she still wants ta be yer friend.”

Yuri blinked, “Friend?”

“Uh, yeah?” Mado rolled her eyes, “I fuckin’ thought she wan’ed ta blackmail ya. But she didn’t do nothin’ to ya, that time at th’ toilet. All she did was talk ta you.”

The words seemed surreal and impossible. Shurui wanted to be… her friend?

“B-But, s-she’s so-!”

Mado glared at her, “So?”

“Uh…” Yuri swallowed, “Um… She’s… so s-scary… a-and big… S-She said s-she was t-targeting me!”

Mado’s glare softened, “She’s tough, cause she has ta be. She gotta big family. She’s da oldest. She needs ta watch out for dem. So she became tough. And she’s just bad wit’ words. Ah thought dat was obvious. She told me lata’ dat she wanted ta be yer friend, and dat we should make ya feel comfortable ‘ere.”

Comfortable?? Yuri felt her face grow warm, “Y-You were all cornering me!”

The glare spiked up and Yuri felt herself grow weak, as she pulled on her new clothes, and Mado spoke up angrily, “You just fuckin’ assume too much!”

Yuri couldn’t deny that… But how was she not supposed to? “Y-You’re all just… Y-You don’t help your image!”

There was no retort from Mado; Only silence, as Mado inspected her outfit and shrugged, “Well, I guess ya got that…”

Yuri could only stare. Had she misjudged them all? No… No, they were still bad people… or… Or not bad, but… sort of bad? Or… Kind of Nice?? She wasn’t sure anymore… She had to change the subject.

“M-Meera…”

Mado’s face hardened, “Don’t worry ‘bout ‘er.”

“H-How did you know where we were?”

Mado shrugged, “Didn’t. Saw yous by accident. We was ‘eadin’ ‘ome when we saw yous bein’ pushed down.”

Yuri gripped her shoulders softly, “A-Are we g-gonna take Meera to the police?”

A dark shake came from Mado, “Police don’t really do much ‘ere. Street Justice is the way to go… My guess? We’re gonna have to bury that bitch in a shopin’ bag.”

Yuri’s eyes widened in horror, “W-We can’t k-kill her!”

“Why not? She tried ta kill yous.”

The logic seemed to disgustingly black and white, “I-it’s wrong!”

Another shrug from Mado, “Maybe. But it stops yer enemies from comin’ back at ya.”

Yuri began to shake her head frantically, “I… I can’t! W-We have to help her!”

She quickly pushed past Mado, trying to leave, as Mado just frowned in confusion; unable to understand Yuri’s logic. Yuri, herself, knew it was probably safer if Meera was dead, but… It… It was wrong! She had to save her and… and… Something!

She pushed open the door and nearly jumped out of her skin, when she saw a bloodied and bruised Meera sitting beside a laughing Shurui who was saying, “I know, right!”

Meera noticed Yuri walking out and immediately jumped to her feet, “Yuri!”

Mado jumped out of the shed and stared blankly at Meera, then at Shurui and shrugged before strolling off.

What was going on here?? Yuri felt her knees grow faint. She was faced with the scariest woman she had ever encountered and a mad friend who wanted to burn her alive… Oh, today was the day she was going to die…

Meera stepped forward and gripped Yuri’s shoulders with her battered, broken fingers and grinned, revealing several chipped teeth as her eyes shone with an insane light, “I understand!”

Huh?

“Uh… what?”

Meera began to shake Yuri’s shoulders, “Shurui explained it to me!! The true beauty! Isn’t in blackness! It’s in you!”

_Whaaaat????_

“Um… Good?”

Meera nodded, “Yeah!”

“Oi, Meera… Leave her… Clean yourself up.” Shurui’s deep voice rang out from behind Meera.

Meera nodded brightly, before running off, leaving Yuri and Shurui alone.

_Ah…_

Yuri swallowed and shifted her feet awkwardly. Shurui’s lip tightened as she stared at Yuri.  _Shit… She must be mad…_

Shurui sighed softly, “I beat some sense inta ‘er… I think she gets that burnin’ someone ain’t a good thin’ anymore-”

“I… M-Mado t-told me…”

Shurui frowned, “Told you what?”

“T-That y-you wanted to be friends…”

A surprised blink, “D-Did I not make that clear before?”

Yuri stared at the delinquent in front of her, “Y-You cornered me i-in the bathroom! A-And then y-you said y-you were targeting me! I-I thought you w-wanted to extort me!”

Shurui frowned, “Wassat?”

“What’s what?”

“Ex… Extote?”

Yuri blinked, “Oh, Extort… Uh… B-Blackmail?”

Shurui shook her head.

“Um… S-Shaking for cash?”

Shurui brightened up, “Oh, shaking you down! Naw, naw, I’d never do that to a cute thin’ like yerself. Plus, look at ya! Got a baby in there an’ everythin’!”

Yuri’s mind was being blown over and over.  _So… when you called me cute… you were being Serious?!_

Shurui grinned broadly, “I gotta soft spot for gals like ya. With a bun in th’ oven! Me mum is real nice. She’s is always havin’ anotha baby, so I gots lotta brothas and sistas and lots of ‘em are preggy too! I gots a big family, and I gotta watch out for ‘em!” She gestured absently at Yuri with her bat, “When I heard yous was comin to dis school and yous was preggy, I told everyone that yous was as good as family ta me!”

Family??? Yuri felt her face flush red with shame and embarrassment. She had been running away from them this entire time… And she had been so mean… when Shurui just wanted to be friends…

Yuri fell to her knees and covered her face in her hands as she began to sniffle softly. Shurui stared in horror before reaching out awkwardly, “A-Ah! A-Are yous okay? Y-Yous still scared of Meera? D-Don’t worry! I did some talkin’! S-She understands now! S-She ain’t gonna hurt you!”

Yuri continued to sob, as Shurui awkward hugged her, “I-Its awight! Y-Ya’s gonna be fine!”

“ _Sniff…_  Im… Im dorry…”

Shurui blinked, “Wha…?”

Yuri practically screamed, “Im dorry! I wad so mean to do!” (I’m sorry! I was so mean to you!)

“Wha… Naw! Naw, you wasn’t mean, ehva!”

“N-No! I… I wad so mean!!”

Shurui began to flounder, in confusion. She had no idea what Yuri was even talking about. This was so confusing… Her siblings had never broken down like this. For all her strength, she had no idea what to do here, “Um… Its… it’s okay…”

Yuri sniffed deeply, “C… Can I be ‘or fwend?” (Can I be your friend?)

Shurui blinked, “S-Sure!”

Yuri nodded and sniffed again, as she wrapped her hands around Shurui, “I’ll… I’ll make it up to you! I’ll… I’ll be your best friend!”

Shurui didn’t respond, not that Yuri needed her to. Yuri had broken down in a fresh series of sobs, while Shurui was struggling to hold her urges to squish & cuddle the adorable, soft girl, like a teddy bear.

*

Meera huffed angrily as she pushed through the crowd on the roof. The stupid fools… They had no sense of priority. At least they didn’t smoke when Yuri was up here…

The Pregnant girl was sitting hesitantly on an edge of the roof, leaning softly, against the chain link fence. Over the last few months her belly had swollen substantially, to the point where it was painful and tiring for her to move.

Many in the Gang had offered to help her, including moving to a lower floor to make it easier on her, but Yuri had politely refused, stating how much she enjoyed coming up her.

Of course, that nearly caused a riot, and it  _did_  create a new faction within the group that was dedicated to making things easier for girls like her; a faction that was led by Meera herself.

There was only a single problem; Yuri was the only pregnant girl in the school. Which meant they spent their time fawning over her. And only her.

Yuri wasn’t displeased with the sudden attention, but she would have enjoyed some breathing space…

Meera hopping in front of Yuri, pushing aside the other girls who were struggling to talk to her and held out the small bag that was in her hand, “Here!”

Yuri laughed weakly, glancing at the girls who were now sprawling on the ground, before turning back to Meera, “Ah… thank you…”

Meera had changed severely, every since she and Shurui had… “talked”. She had bulked up severely, and she had abandoned her normal uniform, for the typical delinquent attire; Cut sleeves, shortened skirt, slippers and several scars, leaving Yuri as the only person who still used the official uniform.

She took the bag from Meera, and inspected the contents before extracting a translucent box, “…You didn’t have to-”

“No!” Meera waved her hand, “No! I couldn’t do anything less!”

Yuri nodded softly, “Ah… yeah…”, She glanced around, “Um… Meera…”

Meera leaned closer grinning at Yuri, “Yeah?!”

“Ah… C-Could I have some time… alone?”

Meera blinked in shock before nodding wildly, “Oh, sure! Sure!!” She kicked the girls who she had pushed over, “Come on!” and rapidly, the roof cleared off, leaving Yuri all along.

It was always amusing, although a bit jarring to have Meera serve her in this way…

Sighing peacefully, she opened the box and began to munch on the sandwich inside it; Mayo and Pickles. A combination that normally repulsed her, and technically, it still did, but her cravings made it taste so good…

She shuddered as she swallowed the first bite.  _Ughh…_

The door to the roof, suddenly creaked open, and Shurui walked in, as she was lighting a cigarette before noticing Yuri, “…Ah…”

Yuri smiled and waved at her friend, motioning for her to come and sit beside her.

Shurui nodded, tossing the unlit smoke and plopping herself beside Yuri with a small grin, “Where’s everyone?”  


 

Yuri jerked her head a little, “I asked for some privacy…”

Nodding, Shurui reached into the lunch box on Yuri’s lap and gripped one sandwich and bit into it quickly, before gagging, “Oh… Oh, fuck!! What th’ fuck is this?!?”

Yuri quickly snatched it out of Shurui’s hand blushing, “It’s my lunch!”

“ugh… you need a better lunch…” Shurui mopped her mouth with her sleeve, “How’s yer studyin’ comin?”

Yuri still hadn’t given up on her education, but she had no intention of going back to that… “Perfection School”. She had no desire to. Not anymore.

Things had changed for Yuri. Her mind didn’t feel so heavy any more. She couldn’t deny that being in this school, limited her opportunities, but… she felt happy. For the first time, in her youthful life, she didn’t feel bogged down by the weight and pressure of conformity and the demands of society.

Her pregnancy did give her a lot to worry about, but the future wasn’t bleak. Small opportunities were showing themselves and Yuri was confident that with a  bit of help, she’d be able to live the rest of life in relative peace. She wouldn’t be the richest, or the most famous or powerful. But she wouldn’t have to worry about much.

She glanced Shurui, who was still examining the bread in her hand with disgust. She was really the kindest person, Yuri had ever met. She was polite and sweet; she didn’t hurt anyone without great reason, and she helped everyone she could, but she always took an extra step for Yuri.

Yuri had felt so guilty about misjudging her and being so cold, in the beginning, but it didn’t take long for that void to be filled. She spent a lot of time with Shurui now. They had gotten extremely close. She didn’t feel this close to her family.

Shurui really was… special…

Yuri gave her head a small jerk, “I… I think it’s coming along well… I’m hopeful.”

Shurui nodded, “Mh-hm. I dunno why you’re trying so hard; You could jus’ get a job at th’ factory or somethin’.”

Yuri laughed lightly, nudging Shurui, “I don’t have muscles like you.”

Shurui nodded in agreement, “Nope, but there’d be all sort o’ money stuff which you could do.”

“I’d still need to study, wouldn’t I?”

Shurui blinked, “Oh, yeah…” She absently bit into the sandwich again, and chewed it slowly, “…If only thin’s could be easier for you… an’ this is still disgustin’…”

Shurui always made Yuri giggle, by just being herself, “Yeah… I wish they could be to… But the system isn’t designed to take it easy on anyone. Not even pregnant women.”

“Yea’… You wouldn’ have had ta work hard if I ran th’ system.” Shurui stated proudly.

“Heh… I’m sure…”

Shurui nodded furiously, “Damn right! Why, if I had it my way, I’d take care of you and yer baby for th’ rest of yer life!”

Yuri blushed, “Sounds like a proposal…”

There was a silence that ran between them. Then Shurui blushed red, “Oh… Um…”, then she quickly looked away and shoved the rest of the disgusting sandwich into her mouth and swallowed it, before standing up rigidly, “I’mma… gonna go now…”

She took a few rigid steps towards the door, before Yuri jumped up and gripped the sleeve of Shurui’s coat, “W-Wait!”

Then she stumbled, the weight of her belly pulling her forward. Her eyes widened. She was going to fall-

Shurui spun around and caught Yuri in her arms, snuggly, “A-Are yous alright?!”

Yuri nodded rapidly. Her heart was beating like a scared rabbit…

“Y-Ya can’t fall like that!”

Yuri nodded again, slower this time.

“Ya gotta be careful…”

Yuri didn’t move her head this time; Instead, she slowly wrapped her arms around her Shurui, “D-Did you mean it?”

Shurui blinked, “M-mean what?”

“What you said… about takin’ care of me…”

Shurui froze, “I… Uh…”

“did you?”

“…yes… sort of…”

Yuri swallowed softly, “D-Do you like me?”

Shurui’s toughness seemed to melt away as her body began to tremble, “I… I dunno…”

“You don’t know?”

“Uh-huh… I… I like spendin’ time wit’ you… and you’re a nice person…”

Yuri felt her face warm up, “I see…”

“D-Do you like me?”

Yuri felt her face burn, “I… I’m not sure… Y-You’re really nice… and kind… and dependable… and… and…” She tightened her grip, “…I like your abs…”

Shurui stopped trembling, “You… what?”

Yuri quickly pushed Shurui away, “A-Ah! F-Forget it! Forget what I said!”

Shurui’s grin widened, “You… like my… really?”

“F-Forget it!!! NOW!!!”

Shurui’s grin only widened further as she began laughing, “I… I see… Well…” She held out her hand, “I… Do ya wanna spend some more time together?”

Yuri blinked and covered her face, “I… I don’t know…”

Shurui just smiled kindly, “We don’t have ta take it anywhere ya don’t like…”

Yuri glanced away, “I… I don’t know if I wanna like girls…”

Shurui shrugged, “Me neither. But wouldn’t it be fun to just be together. As friends, for now?”

Yuri hesitated before nodding slowly, and taking Shurui’s hand, “As friends…”

Shurui grinned, “Well… For now…”

Yuri felt her heart skip a beat.

“… But we’ll see where it takes us, yeah?”

Yuri nodded vaguely.

Damn it… here, she had thought that Shurui, had been so nice to her. Yuri gently touched her warm face, as Shurui led her back to their seat. She glanced at the muscular girl and felt her heart speed up. She looks so nice right now…

 

But she really was a delinquent… “Stealing” from her like that…

 

THE END… 


End file.
